<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DNF Fluff - Late Night Documentary by fr0gfungus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145884">DNF Fluff - Late Night Documentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gfungus/pseuds/fr0gfungus'>fr0gfungus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gay - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, DNF, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sweet, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gfungus/pseuds/fr0gfungus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a 12 hour stream, George and dream go to relax and wind down, though it seemed that dream had something else on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DNF Fluff - Late Night Documentary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind, this is meant to be short and snappy. This is my first post and I just thought it’d be fun to do. Criticism is welcome, feel free to leave a response :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George stretched out his arms and yawned, as the bones in his back cracked. He’d just finished a 12 hour stream and was prepared to just doze off to sleep, when a familiar voice echoed through his room.</p>
<p>“Hey Gogy. Ready to relax?” As the boys blond locks swayed from his momentum, his giddy face stared in anticipation at George’s dazed expression.</p>
<p>“Can’t we just go straight to bed?”</p>
<p>“But you promised we’d watch something tonight…” Dream began to wear a pout with his poor attempt at puppy dog eyes, which George still couldn’t resist.</p>
<p>“Fine. But not too long.”<br/>
Their face erupted into cheesy grins as echoes of stomping feet and a bang could be heard from the corridor, leaving them in a fit of laughter. The ineffable feeling of warmth and comfort drained the exhaust from the brunette's body, admiring the glowing bundle of joy he was able to call his. Hopefully, forever. He never wanted it to end. Heart beating against his partners, Dream eventually noticed how George was paying attention to every detail in his face. How he stared at the small dimples that appeared when he smiled, the cute creases on the bridge of his nose when he was cackling like a tea kettle, and the way that his infectious joy  spread, especially to George. The laughter slowly died out, leaving the two of them to just stare into each other's eyes until, eventually, George snapped out of his thoughts, face completely flushed whilst flinging himself to the remote.</p>
<p>“What d’ya wanna watch?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know really, just put on something random.”</p>
<p>Whilst the familiar sound of Netflix rang through the speakers, the brunette shuffled in between the broad shoulders of his boyfriend, head nestling in the curve between the neck and the chin, as a firm grasp pressed around his waist. A random documentary played in the background, but neither of them were really paying attention. As George let out a small yawn, Dream had asked one thing that left him stunned.</p>
<p>“Am I bothering you? Am I too much?”</p>
<p>A light palm began to caress Dream’s cheek, slowly letting his head sink into it. George was still quite surprised, but was able to muster some sort of comfort.</p>
<p>“Dream, you know I love you, and that I always will. I don’t know where you got the idea that I’d ever be bothered by you, but you’re wrong. Every second I’m with you I treasure and it’s just… so”<br/>
The man began to stumble on his words; Dream knew George was never good with verbal affection, yet the fact that he was trying so hard to be able to put his mind at ease was already enough. He began rubbing and gently placing kisses along the tips of his lover’s fingers, gently smiling as he began to sink back into his arms.</p>
<p>“You’ll never be a burden Dream. Even if it’s 3 in the morning on a Wednesday and all you want is to watch another documentary on… cows? Wait we’ve just been watching a documentary on cows this whole time?!”</p>
<p>Once again, the room filled with light giggles as the infectious joy from the blonde spread to George. Though he didn't mind. He never did. For he always treasured the sweet moments between them. </p>
<p>He never wanted them to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>